Believe
by Blueberry91
Summary: Eggman killed sonic. Tails seeks revenge for his best friend.Better than it sounds. Flames are greatly unappreciated so please do not flame. R&R.
1. Flashback

**Believe**

**Chapter one: Flashback**

Hello. Blueberry91 here. This is my second fanfic. My 1st one got deleted due to it being in script format, so I canned it. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This entire story is in tails' point of view. Also I do not own these characters. They belong to Sega.

I was on both knees inside of what was left of one of eggman's bases. I had just suffered the most devastating loss of my life: The death of my best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I… I still can't believe he's gone. He raised me." I sobbed. "He was like a brother to me."

Flashback

We were flying in the tornado in the sky. Sonic was looking down at the ground. Suddenly, he said, "Huh? That's it down there tails! That's eggman's new base! Then I replied. "Ok sonic. Hold on!" As we closed in on the base, the cannons turned and opened fire on us relentlessly. "Whoa!" I cried as I narrowly dodged the incoming fire. Luckily, I somehow managed to land the aircraft in one piece.

As we dashed inside the base, a medium sized squad of badniks came out from a secret door. One of the badniks started to say, "Halt in the name of Dr-" It didn't even have time to finish as sonic and I easily sliced through the robots one-by-one. We didn't even have enough time to stop as wasps, caterkillers, crabs and many other types of baddies came pouring out from all directions. I then had an idea. "Hey sonic! Let's try the sonic spinball attack. I winked. Sonic grinned back at me. I grabbed sonic's hands and spun him around faster and faster, and let go. He then curled up in a ball and started to spin like mad. He sliced through the majority of the enemies like a hot knife through butter. The rest of the badniks attempted to retreat.

They all cried, "Run away! Run away! Run away!" Sonic chunked part of a robot at the remaining badniks that fled, and an explosion ensued. "Wasted" he said with a smirk on his face. I yelled for sonic to c'mon with excitement in my voice. I continued to wait for my cobalt pal as he watched what was left of the roasting robots burn. He turned and replied, "I'm coming little buddy!" We continued on our trek through the vile base, avoiding the many traps and enemies that lurked ahead.

Eventually, we made it into a large, circular room. The door closed behind us and we knew eggman was here. A large hatch from above the room opened and a mech 20 times bigger than the one sonic fought from eggman's 3rd assault on earth came down. I stared up in awe as I saw the machine's weaponry: 2 chaos cannons, one on each forearm, 2 giant beam swords, 50 small quad-laser cannons all over the body of the bot, and a hyper chaos cannon in the chest of the unit. The only thing sonic and I could say was, "Holy hell." Then eggman's voice piped up from a loudspeaker on the bot. "Muahahaha! Hello sonic and tails. What do you think of my egg conqueror?" Then sonic being his cocky self said, "Wow, what a hunk of junk eggman." The evil doctor then yelled, "WHAT! That's it. YOU DIE NOW!"

Eggman fired one of the wrist chaos cannons and shot at us. We barely dodged the intense blast from the cannon. "Tails. I'll go this alone." Sonic said with a hint of worry in his voice. "No sonic! It's too dangerous to fight alone! Let me help!" I pleaded. "No." He replied. "I can't risk putting you in anymore danger than you already are." "But… but… but…" I blubbered. "Hey" sonic said. "It'll be alright." He then gave me one of his trademark smirks and a thumbs up. I smiled a little and gave him a thumbs up back.

He then turned around to face the gargantuan machine, taking out the seven chaos emeralds. The emeralds spun around him faster and faster like a top, and flew in to him infusing him with chaos energy and transforming my friend into super sonic. He then bolted up into the air and charged at the monster of a robot. Eggman aimed and fired all of the quad-laser cannons at sonic but to no avail. Sonic slammed his fists into the hull of the bot, but was knocked away by one of its arms. I noticed that sonic was bleeding a bit. He appeared to notice this too.

Sonic then said, "Damn. There isn't even a scratch." Sonic then proceeded to bash the robot all over searching for a weak point, but nothing happened. The bot was in no way fazed by any of the blows. Eggman then spoke again, "Foolish sonic! You can not damage my conqueror for it is powered by the super chaos emeralds!" "What!" Sonic gasped. "How?" "It was quite easy." Eggman explained. "That fool knuckles fell for my distraction which consisted of some badniks attempting to steal the master emerald, while I stole the super emeralds. But of course they didn't succeed at stealing it."

I then watched in horror as I saw eggman grab sonic in the massive robot's hands. For the first time, sonic had screamed in agony, as eggman squeezed tighter and tighter. Then eggman fired the massive hyper chaos cannon at my friend. I then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic turned back to normal as his body landed on the ground with a sickening thud. I thought "No. this can't be happening!" as I rushed to sonic's side.

He was still alive. "Sonic! Please don't die!" I held his hand. Then he weakly replied, "Hey… little… buddy…." He had a weak smile on his lips. "Everything's… gonna… be… alright." I was terrified, tears pouring down my cheeks. "No! Please don't leave me." He then said, "Tails… be… strong… be-live…" A single tear came from his eyes as his body went limp. I felt sick as I sobbed and called his name. I then heard a voice behind. "Muahahahahaha! My nemesis is finally dead! Now nothing can stop me!" He was in his egg mobile. Oh how I wanted to pound my fists in his face over and over and not stop until he was dead. I continued to sob as eggman got back in the egg conqueror and left…

End Flashback

As I thought about the events that occurred, my sorrow turned into burning anger, which quickly grew to white hot rage. This feeling kept of growing and growing, until I couldn't take it anymore. My adrenaline was pumping like crazy as I started to thrash and scream uncontrollably. I have never felt like this ever before. I was being torn apart inside. Eventually, I calmed down and sat on some rubble. And then it hit me. I knew what I had to do. I stood up. "Sonic… your sacrifice will not be in vain. I promise." I said with a smile. I then left what was the remains of the base in the tornado 2 to go back home to the workshop.

To be continued…


	2. Bad day

Chapter 2: Bad day

Once again, these characters are not mine. They are Sega's. The song bad day is not mine either. It belongs to Daniel Powter. Oh and everybody do me a favor, please review. If you like it let me know. If something needs to be fixed let me know. Etc. Now I present to you all, Ch.2.

Station Square was a few hours away even though the tornado 2 was super fast. I could only use one of the chaos emeralds in the drive because I only made room for one. Eventually, I made it back. Everybody was waiting for me when I arrived in Station Square. Amy then asked, "Tails, where's sonic?"

I felt sick fixing to tell them the horrible news. "…Guys. I'm afraid that… sonic is no longer with us." "Wha d'ya mean no longer with us!" Knuckles yelled. "… sonic's dead." "Don't say that! You're lying!" Amy practically screamed. She looked me straight in the eyes and her expression changed into sadness.

"You're telling the truth… Aren't you?" Tears were forming in her eyes. I was too choked up to answer so I just nodded. She burst out crying. "It can't be possible!" She sobbed. I comforted her. I had a lot of sympathy for the poor hedgehog I really did.

Sonic never really return the love that Amy had for him. But on the other hand, you could tell by his actions that he loved her too. Heh. Those were good times. Even knuckles shed a few tears for sonic. Who would have thought that the tough guy of the triple threat could cry? The only one who seemed emotionless was Shadow. "Who would have thought... that my rival could actually die?" The dark hedgehog may have seemed emotionless on the outside, but deep down, I bet he was shocked.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I was constantly checking on Amy. She kept saying, "I'm okay" but I knew she was extremely depressed.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I'm really worried about her now. She hasn't been answering the phone and hasn't been home for a few days now.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

I went to sonic's house for some odd reason, like I would find something there. I went in sonic's room and looking through some stuff and spoted a notebook with the word "journal" on it.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I reluctantly opened it. There was only one entry, and it was dated a few days before his death:

**May 25, XXXX**

Well its been another lazy day for me. Amy as usual screamed my name and glomped me. I feel so nervous when she does that. I always get butterflies in my stomach and run away. I'm in love with her but I'm so afraid to admit it. My emotions are screaming, "Tell her you idiot!" But I just cant…

After I read the journal, I smiled. "Heh. So he really did love her." I said to myself. "This would definitely cheer her up." I had to find her!

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

I walked out of sonic's house, Journal in hand. I looked up and there she was. It was Amy. She looked terrible. Her clothing was really dirty, and she looked like she hasn't slept in days. The girl was an overall mess. "Amy?" I called out to her. She took one look at me and kept going. I ran up to her. "Amy. Please talk to me." She stopped and said, "What do you want?"

I really hated to see her like this. "I've really been worried about you. You haven't answered the phone or been home in days. I found something out that you should know: Sonic did love you." "Y-you're lying!" She yelled. She ran off, and I went after her. "Amy please!"

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

She ran into an alley with a dead end. I followed. "Amy please…" "SHUTUP! Stop lying to me! Sonic never loved me and never will." She yelled. "Yes he did." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I saw it in his-" She pulled out her piko piko hammer and struck me hard with it. I flew into the wall. I looked up at her and saw the hatred in her eyes. But soon her expression changed to shock. "So that's how it is Amy?" I said coldly. "Tails, I-" I cut her off. "You're just to damn hardheaded to listen. Good-bye." I threw the journal at her feet. She had a look of shame on her face. I saw her pick the journal up and read it as I walked away.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
_  
_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

I heard running behind me and someone yelled, "Tails! Wait!" I stopped and turned around and saw Amy running towards me. Amazingly, she looked more alive and full of energy. She caught up. "Tails… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I believe you now. She smiled and hugs me and says "Thank you." I couldn't help but smile too.

_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day_

The next day, The funeral was held for our blue friend. Strangely, his body was never found by the clean up crew at eggman's ruined base. Could that mean something? The funeral was held regardless. Some of us still cried though. But they were tears of joy as this was a celebration of his life. At the bottom of his grave, the word "believe was engraved.

To be continued…

The story will pick back up after this so don't worry. Well I hope those who hopefully enjoy this story, err… enjoyed this chapter. Blueberry91 out.


	3. Death Egg rising

Chapter 3: Death Egg rising

I'm back with my latest installment of believe. And they're still not my characters. First, I would like to thank all the people who enjoy the story for reviewing and for your time. At first I thought that this would be a complete flop, and I'd have to just abandon the story. Also, the end of the story is near. Not in the next chapter but in the 5th chapter. Don't worry. There will be a sequel. Now before I continue I want to tell all of you my secret to how I made this: First, you need to have a pretty good idea of what the story will be about. You can get some good ideas by listening to a song or playing a game of some sorts, watching a movie, etc. Some ideas will most likely come from your imagination. I heavily rely on imagination, so I have little to none writers block. And sometimes I just don't want to get off my ass and do it. Next write your chapters down in a notepad. That way, you can go over it and fix any errors before the final draft. If you get a little writers block, you can stop and try to find some ideas. Last but not least, use a word processor with a spell check. If you have a crap load of spelling and grammar errors, yore gona annoye som pepole. Yes I did that on purpose. I hope this has been helpful, and those who might possibly use the same process, well kudos to you. Now here we go.

It had been a long night after the funeral. I could hardly get any sleep. I got out of bed and turned on the T.V. only to see eggman's ugly mug. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Greetings fellow humans and pathetic animals! In 24 hours, after my Death Egg II launches, I will fire a super eclipse cannon from it destroying the entire continent! But if the leaders of the nations surrender to the eggman fleet, I will not fire the cannon. You really don't have a choice since your blue hero sonic is dead!"

Hearing that made my blood boil. I clenched my fists tightly. "Now observe my new death egg rise into orbit!" The view switched to a huge egg looking ship rising from the sea. In just a few minutes, the gigantic egg made it into orbit. "Mwa ha ha ha! Remember, 24 hours! Farewell!" I turned off the T.V. and went in the garage. I went to the control panel and pushed a button that said "Weapons and vehicles cache".

I could hear the whirring of mechanical gears under my feet, and a small elevator came out of the floor beside where I was standing. I stepped on the elevator and a holographic keyboard popped up. I gazed at the selections and touched "Extreme Gear". Then an automated voice said "Please wait. Verifying identity via retinal scan. Pleas look at the small blinking light while scanning." I looked at the little light. "Scanning now. Identified as: Miles "Tails" Prower. Access granted." The door closed and the elevator went down for a minute then stopped. The door opened and a large room with 50 or so large cases filled with Extreme Gear of all kinds appeared before me.

A little robot came out of a secret panel in the wall and came to greet me. "Hello tails. Is there anything I can help you look for?" "Yes. I need to see the experimental Extreme Gear." I replied. "Right away sir!" He took me to the vault at the end of the room where I keep experimental tools and vehicles. He punched in a code and the vault opened to reveal a long briefcase. I typed the security code on the case and heard a click. I opened the case and inside was the Extreme Gear.

It looked like the one I used in the EX Grand Prix except that it had retractable wings and wheels and afterburners. The air tank held more air due to special air compression technology and the gear was capable of reaching speeds up to mach 2. The retractable wings gave it the ability to fly, and the wheels were in case the repulsor lift system failed somehow. The afterburners are what give it the ability to reach mach 2. I named the Extreme Gear the "Orenji Kitsune". Japanese for orange fox.

"Thank you Kirby. Could you transport it to the hangar?" "Of course sir. Right away." Kirby left and came back with a cart. I put the gear on the cart and he put it in a special elevator and pushed a button. The door closed and mechanical whirring could be heard. "Is there anything else I can assist with?" The robot said. "Yeah." I replied. "I'll be gone for a bit. Could you look after things while I'm gone?" Kirby said "Yes. Absolutely. Be careful." "Thanks and I will."

I went back to the elevator and touched the "hangar" icon on the holographic keyboard. The door closed and I went back up to the hangar. I walked back up to the control panel and pushed a button that said "Tornado 2". Then a hatch slid open out of the floor and the Tornado 2 lifted up from the floor. I checked the plane out for anything that may cause problems and found none. I hopped in the cockpit and started the engine. I pushed a button on the dash and the garage door opened and the runway was revealed. I slowly pulled out of the garage then increased the throttle as I headed down the runway. When I got enough speed, I pulled up and started to rise.

I looked up and saw the massive ship that looks like eggman's head in orbit with the earth. "God he's an egomaniac" I said to my self. My dashboard communicator stared to beep. I pushed the "Answer" button and Amy's face appeared on screen. "What's up?" I said casually. "Tails! Have you heard the news? "Yeah" I replied. "What are we gonna do?" "There is no we Amy." "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "Well I've already left and I'm on my way to the Death Egg II already." "What! You can't go alone!" She nearly screamed. "I've got to do this alone Amy… For… sonic." There was a long pause. She sighed. "Alright. Just… don't get yourself killed kid." "Hey! You're one to talk. You're still a kid too." I said jokingly. She smiled. "See ya tails" she said "See ya." I said back.

I turned off the communicator and pulled a lever to transform the tornado into a short-range star fighter. I went full speed and was soon close to the super sized space station. Before I was in range with the defenses, I remotely hacked into the Death Egg's Main computer and shut down all defensive measures and hacked open a hangar to land in. As soon as I landed, I swiftly jumped out of the cockpit and shredded the security bots in the hangar.

I took the "Orenji Kitsune" out of the storage container on the tornado 2, set it on the ground and turned it on. The gear started to hover and a holographic display popped up showing the machine's stats. I got on and touched "disable neutral" on the display. The gear jolted a bit but didn't move. I floored the accelerator and took off in a blast of speed. Even though the gear is blazing fast, it's still easy to control.

The space station interior was gigantic and it would take a bit to navigate as the core was quite a ways. I could still see it due to its sheer size. Then I remembered the flight capability. "Wait. What the hell am I doing? Idiot!" I yelled to myself. I touched "Flight" on the display and the wings and afterburners detracted from the Air Board. I turned toward the core and activated the afterburners. Now I was really moving! As I got closer to the core, it appeared as if the core was growing bigger and bigger even though in reality it was the same size. It took a bit but I finally found the entrance.

When I went in, Eggman was waiting for me in the egg conqueror. "Tails!" He yelled. "So you're the rat who broke into my Death Egg!" I smiled. "Damn right! Your gonna pay for what you did to Sonic." "I think not little fox. I have all the super emeralds! I have the advantage!" "Yeah you're too much of a wuss and a weakling to fight us yourself." I retorted. Sonic's cockiness must have started to rub off me. "WHAT!" He screamed. "I'll make you eat those words!"

To be continued…


	4. Believe

**Chapter 4: Believe**

This is it. The climax of my fic. This chapter is a little longer, and there for was a pain to type after I wrote the rough draft on paper. Unfortunately this fic will end on the next chapter. But there will be a semi-sequel. It has to do with sonic this time. More about the story is to be announced. If you like the story, feedback via reviews would be great. They let me know if I'm doing a good job or not. The song, believe is owned by yellowcard not me. I chose this song because I thought it fit the story quite nicely. Pay attention to the lyrics, and you will know that this song is about the 9/11 tragedy. But it is a great song. Buy the ocean avenue CD or get it by certain unnamed internet methods. Also I do not own any characters. They are Sega's. But my friend and I do own the egg conqueror concept, but we don't give a rip if you use it. Now then. I present to you chapter 4 of the believe saga.

I was clearly outmatched by weapons. 'But what about speed?' I thought to myself. I had used up most of the air in the tank unfortunately and there wasn't a pit in sight. But I had an emergency air tank installed for just an occasion.

The laser cannons were all aimed at me and were preparing to fire. I pushed the throttle all the way on the "Kitsune" and took off in a burst of speed dodging all of the lasers with ease. The egghead was obviously getting ticked off as the assault of the lasers was getting more frantic. "Stand still you little rat!" Eggman yelled. "That's it! Time to use the big guns!" The wrist chaos cannons on the Egg Conqueror started to charge up. A cannon of that size would take a little while to charge, giving me plenty of time to find cover. But there wasn't any protection of any kind.

The cannons fired and I had to think fast. My only option was to attempt to dodge the cannon fire. I barely had time to move out of the way as they collided with the floor. I didn't count on the blast radius and as a result, I was sent flying off of my extreme gear. I ran back to it and discovered that it was too damaged to be used again.

"No." I said softly. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! This is where you die Prower!" He said with glee. "But I think I'll toy with you a bit. I could use a little fun." He fired a single quad- laser shot at me and I sidestepped out of the way. Then he sent a barrage of laser fire right at me which I had barely dodged. I started to spin my name sakes around and took to the air to try to attack the cockpit only to be punched by an enormous fist. I flew into the wall so hard that I made a crater at least 5 feet deep. It felt like I had been hit by a train 10 times over.

As weak as I felt, I got up and tried to attack the cockpit again to end up being punched down on the floor. Blood started to trickle down from my mouth, but I wasn't gonna stay down. The pain was excruciating but I still got back up regardless. I took to the air for a third time and was once again sent flying back into the wall.

I got back up again. I could hardly stand. "Mwa ha ha ha! You're so weak tails! You always did get in sonic's way." Eggman said. "Shut up." I replied weakly. "You were just another thorn in his side. I bet he wished you would go away, and leave him alone." He continued. "Shut up!" I yelled louder and more angrily. I could feel the rage start to well up inside of me now. Yet he still continued on. "He probably only took you in because he felt sorry for you. You truly are a loser!" He laughed at me. "I said, SHUT UP!" Something snapped inside of me bringing the monstrous rage I experienced back at Eggman's old ruined base.

But it didn't stop there. It continues to grow as I shook violently with that rage. Some sort of power welled up inside of me. Eggman seemed to be taken back at my sudden emotional explosion. I couldn't control my self any longer as the continuously growing power and rage overwhelmed me. I finally let out a scream out of all the rage that had built up as my entire body seemed to explode with energy.

"What! HOW!" Eggman was flabbergasted at something. Was it me? I turned around to look at my reflection on the wall. "Could it be?" I said to myself. In the reflection, I saw not the orange fox that I expected to see, but I saw a fox with golden yellow fur and an aura of pure energy being given off. My eyes were not blue but an emerald green. I felt stronger than I ever had before and the power that was surging through my body was amazing.

I had done it. Through my rage, hatred and all of my sorrow, I had transformed into… Super Tails. I felt an energy behind be approaching me at high speeds. I turned around with blazing speed and caught the chaos cannon blast with my bare hands, and threw it back at him full force. "What? NO!" Eggman yelled as he tried to block it. There was a loud explosion and a bright flash of light with thick smoke to top it off. When the smoke cleared and the light dimmed, the huge mech was still standing with a force field surrounding it.

I charged forward and attempted to bring that force field down. I was attacking so fast that it looked like I was moving in slow motion. The force field couldn't bear the stress and "shattered" I could sense Eggman's fear. He fired his quad-lasers in a sad attempt to bring me down, but they just bounced off like he was shooting paper at me. "I-I haven't been defeated yet!" Eggman said with nervousness in his voice. "Mwa ha ha ha! Did you really think that the Egg Conqueror was at 100 power! HA! It's only at 25 of its full capacity!"

"You're bluffing" I replied. "Oh I think not! I killed sonic at only 45!" He said triumphantly. "So you lowered its power because you thought I was weak?" I said while clenching my fists angrily. "Precisely." He replied "But I clearly underestimated you and your abilities. I had no idea that you possessed the ability for a chaos emerald transformation." I smirked. "I didn't use chaos emeralds. I don't even have any." "WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW!" He screamed.

"My rage, hatred, and all of my sorrow has torn me apart, eventually making me this way. Today I will avenge sonic the hedgehog or die trying!" I yelled. "That was beautiful." He replied "So beautiful that I want to gag! I guess you will end up dying then! Conqueror 100 power!" As he said this, the mech started to change. First it glowed golden yellow, then started changing colors simultaneously. "Behold! THE HYPER CONQUEROR! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" "So. It wasn't a bluff at all." I said. "Now die you sorry excuse for a hero!" Eggman spat.

He charged at me so fast, that I almost didn't see his attack. I tried to block but was too late. I was bashed with a fury of punches from the robot. I had a lot of cuts and was bleeding badly in some spots. "Now surrender to me! You can't defeat me tails" He said to me. "The… hell… I… will." I replied very weakly.

"Then your life ends now!" He yelled. Eggman continued to punch me and blast me with the wrist mounted chaos cannons. Then he grabbed me with one of the enormous hands of the mech and threw me on the floor hard. The chest of the bot opened to reveal a huge, no enormous chaos cannon. The same one that killed sonic. My eyes widened. "No. Is this where it ends?" I thought. The cannon started to charge up.

My life was flashing before my eyes. When I first met sonic, all the attacks we did on Eggman's bases, Sonic's death. That one scene played over and over in my mind. There was sonic lying in my arms again in Eggman's old base. "Tails… be… strong… be…live." He once again fell limp in my arms. That single tear fell from his eyes once again.

I was rushed back into the present time, looking up at the enormous cannon. It was nearly charged. Remembering Sonic's death again filled me with hope and determination again. "No. I won't give up. I WON'T GIVE UP!" I got back up. "NOW DIE PROWER!" Eggman screamed. The giant laser blast soared down toward me, but I was ready. I caught it with my hands but it was pushing me down with extreme force. I put all of my strength into it. It slowed some but it was still pushing me down. Then I heard sonic's voice in my head.

"Tails! Don't let him push you down. You're a lot more powerful than you think." "Sonic? No I gotta be hearing things." I said. "You gotta listen to me tails! You're very special. You were born with hidden massive power, as I was too. The only way to completely unlock that power is to be strong and believe in friends, family, and your self." I let out a gasp. "That's why he told me that before he died. But did he really talk to me just now or was it a hallucination? But that doesn't matter." I smiled. "Sonic… I believe. I really do believe!"

I felt my power continue to grow again. More than ever. The aura surrounding me grew brighter and ever larger. My fur glowed brighter. I found it easier and easier to stop the enormous blast from destroying me. The golden yellow fur had become a pure white. I felt like I was unstoppable. In a heart beat, I threw it right back at him with one hand.

"Wha! NO!" The blast exploded when it impacted with the giant mech. The super chaos cannon and most of the other weapons were completely destroyed. "T… This can't be! You have a hyper form! BUT I HAVE ALL OF THE SUPER EMERALDS!" I smirked. "You know Eggman, sonic told me to be strong and believe before he died. I do believe. In my friends, my family, and myself. Doing so gives me the power I need to save and protect them." "Enough talk! I will still defeat you fox!" Eggman replied angrily.

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive  
But you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Eggman charged at me drawing a beam sword from the waist of the mech. He started to slash at me relentlessly with insane speeds, but I managed to dodge every swing.

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe.

I threw fiery punches at him only for them to be all blocked. We dodged all over, reading each others moves perfectly.

Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive  
And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

We couldn't seem to land a clean it on each other, until Eggman miscalculated and left himself wide open. I slammed into mech hard causing it to skid backward 10 feet and a large hole in the hull. Unfortunately, I also made a mistake by letting my guard down after that and was sent to painfully kiss the floor. I quickly got back up and continued to fight.

(Again today, we take into our hearts and minds those who perished on this site one year ago, and also those who came to toil in the rubble to bring order out of chaos, to help us make sense of our despair)

Wanna hold my wife when I get home  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile  
Wanna make a change or two right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile

It didn't seem like this battle would ever end. Both fueled by hope and determination. Neither of us had the upper hand, and we were equally matched.

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.

Finally, Eggman had made his ultimate mistake. He turned his back to me, and I went for the kill. I didn't hesitate. I put everything I had into the intense bashing. I attacked every inch of the battle mech. It started to sizzle and spark violently, and then it shuddered and collapsed. I made sure that eggman couldn't escape because I was going to bring the death egg II down. The captain always goes down with the ship. "NO! I CAN'T GET OUT!" Eggman screamed furiously. I had finally had my revenge. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off my chest.

Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day

(The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here)

"You did it tails! You're a true hero." Said a familiar voice. "Who's there? Show your self!" I replied. A figure walked out of the shadows and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

To be concluded…

I'm pretty sure some of you have a pretty good idea of who it is. But if you don't, well you'll just have to wait and see. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated so if you have a moment of your time, review please. Laters. Blueberry91 out.


	5. Return of a hero

**Chapter 5: Return of a hero**

Okay. This will be the final chapter for the story. But fear not! A sequel will be coming up. I will tell you all the details after the chapter. I'll cut the chit chat short now and continue with this tail, after this disclaimer. XD Sigh. None of the characters belong to me except for the concept of the egg conqueror, and the character chrono the echidna.

"S-s-s-s-sonic!" I choked out. He smirked and said, "The one and only!" I powered down out of my hyper form and hugged him. "I-I thought you w-were gone" I said hysterically "I watched you die in my arms." "Its ok tails. I'm back now" He replied. "What! Sonic! I thought I killed you!" Eggman said in the background. "You did eggman." Sonic replied.

"I remember dying in tails' arms and then nothing. Then just as quickly, I felt an energy revive me. And when I opened my eyes, I was in a strange place filled with transparent green as far as the eye could see. In front of me was an echidna that looked a lot like knuckles, but older. I asked who he was and he said that his name was Chrono and that he was the forger of the chaos, and super emeralds and the master emerald. He also said that we were inside of the master emerald. He told me about the hidden power that tails and I have and how to unleash it.

After I learned to use it, he took me back out of the master emerald. He told me of the death egg II and where it was, and told me that tails would come and not to interfere with the battle, just tell tails how to unlock his power." "So that was you!" I exclaimed. "I thought it was in my head the whole time!" "Yep!" He replied. "Okay sonic. We need to get to the main control room and set the death egg for a collision course with earth." I said excitedly. "What! That'll destroy the earth wont it?" Sonic asked. "If I disable the heat shields, then the majority of the ship will burn up in the atmosphere." I replied.

"You're just going to leave me here!" Eggman said fearfully. "You don't deserve to live eggman." I said coldly. "Agreed. You've killed too many innocent lives in your plans for world domination. You're too dangerous to be held in any type of jail or prison. For all of this, we sentence you to death on this ship." Sonic also said. "WHAT! D-D-Damn you! Damn you to the lowest levels of hell sonic and tails! Mark my words. I will get REVENGE!" He spat with hate and malice. We left him to live his last moments of the twisted life that he led.

"So we are gonna do this sonic? Leave eggman to die?" I asked. "It's for the best. He's too dangerous." He replied. I decided to change the subject. "That is an incredible story sonic. So was that chrono guy a spirit like tikal?" "Yeah. Oh and I also saw tikal there too. Speaking of which, chrono is tikal's grandfather." He said. Then he chuckled out loud. "What's so funny sonic?" "Chrono gave me this message to tell knuckles." He replied. "What did he say?" "You'll find out soon enough buddy. Soon enough." He chuckled again.

Then I remembered something. "Wait! Sonic! We forgot to grab the super emeralds! They'll be destroyed!" I screamed. "Relax tails." Sonic replied coolly. "I grabbed them after you totaled eggman's mech. I didn't think you could do it at first, but you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you and am honored to be your friend. You've grown strong tails. Stronger than I'd ever hope to be. You are a true hero." "Thanks sonic. That… That means a lot to me." I said as I started to tear up a bit. "Tails. The control room is just ahead." I looked back up and saw he was right. Inside, there was only a single guard. "Halt in the name of…" Before it could finish, I smashed the robotic face in. "…KZRT! How can I help you?" It said after that and it fell over and "died".

"Okay lets see here I've changed course, now I need to disable the heat shields." I said as I typed a few commands. As I typed the "disable heat shields" command, a red box popped up with a stop sign and a text box popped up. "Its password protected!" I yelled as I slammed my fists on the stand. "Try "eggman"" Sonic said coolly. I typed it in and the box turned green meaning that the password was accepted. "How did you know?" I asked sonic. "That's his password for everything tails. You should know that." He replied "Oh yeah" I said embarrassed. Suddenly, the entire ship shook violently. "Damn! The base is starting to enter the atmosphere sonic! We need to get to the hangars, but their clear on the other side of the death egg!" I yelled over the rumbling "Uh tails?" Sonic asked sarcastically while pointing at a high speed transport tube. I let loose a sweat drop out of embarrassment.

We got in a tube and I pushed a button and in a mater of seconds, we were there. "Jeese my grandmother could of outran that thing, it was so slow." Sonic said in his usual cocky fashion. I on the other hand felt like I rode the world's fastest roller coaster about 100 times nonstop. As soon as we got out of the tube, we were surrounded by hundreds of badniks. "Got a plan?" Sonic whispered. I made a spinning gesture meaning to do a special technique that we called the twin typhoon. He started out in a blue tornado and I did a similar technique and we grabbed each other's hands which resulted in what looked like blue and orange tornados intertwining with one another. The badniks got sucked in and were ripped apart on contact. In a mater of seconds, the horde of robots ceased to exist. "Well that takes care of that ordeal" I said.

We got in the cockpit of the tornado, and I started the engine which in return, sputtered and emitted smoke. I tried this several times before I gave up. "No!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the dashboard. "What's wrong tails?" Sonic asked. "Engine failure" I replied angrily. "Then we'll have to get out using our super forms." He said. "Right." I replied. "It's the only way." There was a huge explosion in the room next to us, Which blew a hole in the wall with flames shooting out. There was the smell of raw fuel lingering about. We need to get out now! Those were fuel tanks that exploded!" I yelled. The temperature was quickly starting to rise as we plummeted through the atmosphere down to earth. An aura of pure energy surrounded sonic and his cerulean fur started to glow a golden yellow. I started to do the same but only a dim aura surrounded me. I had used up too much energy in that battle with eggman.

"Sonic. I don't have the power to use my super form I used up too much energy." I said sadly. "Yes you do." He replied. "You're just not believing. You can't just summon up that power like that. You have to believe you have that power. Believe in others around you. Also everybody has a happy thought. Focus on that one thought, combined with beliefs will give you power. But… this power gradually eats away at your spirit so to speak. It's very dangerous to utilize this power for a long time. Only rest will regenerate your spirit energy." I nodded in response. I focused on my one happy thought which was hanging out with my best friend sonic, and the power came flooding back. That "fire" inside of me roared back to life, as I transformed. My fur once again became a golden yellow. "Now let's get the hell outa here!" Sonic said.

I nodded and we exploded off into the atmosphere with speeds that would put a space shuttle or a UFO even to shame. Behind us, the death egg exploded from the extreme heat and pressure. We heard a scream from eggman emit from the exploding ship. It was the kind of scream that could make your blood run cold. Twisted with malice and hate. But we ignored it. As we got closer to station square, I could see knuckles, amy, cream and cheese, and even shadow were waiting. When I landed and went out of my super form, they all surrounded me except for shadow. Amy and cream hugged me and congratulated me. Knuckles and I exchanged high fives. Shadow just grunted. Then I remembered about sonic.

"Hey guys! Sonics back!" I turned around and sonic wasn't there. "But he… he was just here! He was on the death egg with me! And… and…" Amy and cream exchanged worried glances, knuckles looked down at the ground, and shadow did nothing. "Tails." Amy started. "Sonic's dead. He won't ever come back." "NO! I swear he was with me! I wouldn't lie about something like this!" I started to panic. "I know tails." Amy replied. "You were probably hallucinating though. I know how hard it is…" While she was still talking, I looked behind her and my eyes lit up and a smile formed on my face. I cut her off. "So if I was hallucinating, then tell me who is that then?" I pointed behind her. They all turned around and jumped in surprise at what they saw.

There was sonic right next to shadow with a chilidog in hand. "Mmph. Hey guys. Just had to get a chilidog." He said. Shadow turned his head and jumped back when he saw sonic. "Woah! What the hell!" He yelled in surprise. Knuckles was speechless, Cream was freaked out and Amy, well… "S-s-s-Sonikkuuuuuu!" She screamed in delight as she lunged at him embracing him with one of her legendary "death" hugs. He didn't seem to be bothered by it though. But what shocked everyone except me was that he hugged her back. "It's good to see you too Amy" He said. I chuckled. "Bout time." I said quietly. Sonic then let go of her.

"So how did you survive sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Oh I'll tell you but I have a message from chrono the echidna for you." Sonic replied. "What! How do you know of that name!" Knuckles was freaking out. "He was the one who brought me back to life." Sonic answered. "Wh-what did he say?" "I don't think you want to know knux." Knuckles started to look ticked off, and he grabbed sonic by the shoulders. "What… did… he… say!" Knuckles yelled. He shook sonic a few times. "Sure you wanna know?" "YES!" He shook him a little more violently. "Okay okay! He said to, and this is word for word. "Get your ass back to Angel island before I personally come out and tear you limb from limb."" Knuckles was white as a sheet at this point. "Erm. Well uh GONE!" He yelled as he bolted off in a flash back towards angel island. "We all burst out laughing at this. Shadow was practically on the ground going into hysterics.

Soon after, we went to sonic's house to celebrate. Sonic was telling us about his experience. Shadow could care less as he was drunk off his tail. "Shadow buddy. I think you should slow down on those drinks." Sonic said. "Nnnoonsen-sence! This irris great shtuff." Shadow said in a series of slurs. He was the only one who was really old enough to drink. "Wrrell I'll Seer youu guyyss llllatter." Shadow said as he walked towards the door but ran in the wall instead. Sonic and I exchanged worried glances. "I'll take him home" Sonic said as he picked shadow up off the floor and helped him out the door.

Later everyone else went home including my self. It felt great to be free of the menace that plagued us for so long. Peaceful. So peaceful. I laid on the grass to watch the stars and the crescent moon for a while. After that, I got back to my house/workshop, and went to sleep. The best sleep I had ever had in a long time. Eggman was gone, knuckles had the chaos emeralds safe in a high tech vault I had built for him on Angel Island. Only us freedom fighters could access it. The same was for the super emeralds except that they were in the vault down below, and only sonic and I had access to them. This was for safety reasons. We all could finally rest easy…

The End.

Yeah, this concludes Believe. I would have finished this chapter earlier, but laziness started to kick in. I would write a bit then leave it for a couple of days or so, then pick back up… You get the picture. Thank you to everybody who read and enjoyed my story and reviewed. But a sequel will be written, but it does not quite involve tails. But he will still play a small part. This sequel will be called "The dark rose" You can probably tell who it's about. I will try to get the first chapter up before school starts, but we will be going on vacation soon. I will be going to Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Be my second time. Well stay tuned for the sequel. Until then,

Blueberry91.


End file.
